The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device that includes a flexible substrate.
Japanese unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-082022 (Patent Document 1) discloses an image display device in which the light sources (LEDs) used in the backlight are arranged in a lattice on the rear side (back face) of the liquid crystal panel. In the image display device disclosed in Patent Document 1, plural horizontally oblong sheet circuit boards (LED boards) each having plural LEDs mounted in a row at a prescribed pitch are arranged spaced apart in the widthwise direction in the space between the liquid crystal display panel and the reflective sheet/the housing back cover. In the central section of the liquid crystal panel, moreover, additional LEDs are mounted between two LEDs mounted at prescribed intervals on the LED substrates in order to increase the luminance at the central section of the screen.